


Marvel word salad

by Alethia_II



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, seriously this is some major word salad going in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia_II/pseuds/Alethia_II
Summary: Enter at your own peril because the chapters will be nothing but word salad. It makes no sense and if you do try to divine correct meaning of them, inform me of your progress. If you have a pairing request, by all means send it my way. And I'll be adding pairings as I publish more chapters.





	1. Two Sympathetic Uncles Laughing to the Beat

Tony Stark looked at the crumpled book in his hands and felt surprised.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his grand surroundings. He had always loved grey New York with its unsteady, ugliest umbrellas. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel surprised.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Steve Rogers. Steve was a proud do gooder with beautiful arms and fragile legs.

Tony gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a popular, splendid, whiskey drinker with brunette arms and charming legs. His friends saw him as a kind, knowledgeable knight. Once, he had even revived a dying, baby bird.

But not even a popular person who had once revived a dying, baby bird, was prepared for what Steve had in store today.

The drizzle rained like jumping horses, making Tony ambivalent.

As Tony stepped outside and Steve came closer, he could see the stingy glint in his eye.

Steve gazed with the affection of 9734 snooty purring pigeons. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a wifi code."

Tony looked back, even more ambivalent and still fingering the crumpled book. "Steve, you must think I was born yesterday," he replied.

They looked at each other with fuzzy feelings, like two clean, clever cats eating at a very articulate disco, which had drum and bass music playing in the background and two sympathetic uncles laughing to the beat.

Tony regarded Steve's beautiful arms and fragile legs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Tony with a delighted grin.

Steve looked delighted, his emotions blushing like a kaleidoscopic, keen knife.

Then Steve came inside for a nice glass of whiskey.


	2. The Weathered Hawk

Tony Stark looked at the weathered hawk in his hands and felt fuzzy.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his magical surroundings. He had always loved idyllic Avengers compound with its kindly, knotty kettles. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel fuzzy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Steve Rogers. Steve was a hopeful do gooder with beautiful hands and hairy lips.

Tony gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an incredible, giving, cocoa drinker with beautiful hands and wobbly lips. His friends saw him as an afraid, alert angel. Once, he had even jumped into a river and saved an uneven puppy.

But not even an incredible person who had once jumped into a river and saved an uneven puppy, was prepared for what Steve had in store today.

The wind blew like talking bears, making Tony lonely.

As Tony stepped outside and Steve came closer, he could see the funny smile on his face.

Steve gazed with the affection of 8469 considerate outrageous owls. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want affection."

Tony looked back, even more lonely and still fingering the weathered hawk. "Steve, I don't have the money," he replied.

They looked at each other with sad feelings, like two red, rotten rabbits thinking at a very selfish snow storm, which had piano music playing in the background and two friendly uncles bouncing to the beat.

Tony regarded Steve's beautiful hands and hairy lips. "I feel the same way!" revealed Tony with a delighted grin.

Steve looked anxious, his emotions blushing like a hissing, happy hat.

Then Steve came inside for a nice mug of cocoa.


	3. Helpful Tony Stark

Tony Stark had always loved crowded Vienna with its gentle, giant gates. It was a place where he felt sparkly.

He was a helpful, stable, port drinker with handsome legs and tall eyes. His friends saw him as an ashamed, abundant angel. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for a glorious kitten. That's the sort of man he was.

Tony walked over to the window and reflected on his chilly surroundings. The rain hammered like shouting bears.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Steve Rogers. Steve was an intelligent author with fragile legs and solid eyes.

Tony gulped. He was not prepared for Steve.

As Tony stepped outside and Steve came closer, he could see the silent glint in his eye.

"Look Tony," growled Steve, with a selfish glare that reminded Tony of intelligent humming birds. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want some more Twitter followers. You owe me 3360 dollars."

Tony looked back, even more afraid and still fingering the enchanted map. "Steve, let's get married," he replied.

They looked at each other with shocked feelings, like two prickly, puny puppies bopping at a very down to earth Halloween party, which had jazz music playing in the background and two remarkable uncles sleeping to the beat.

Tony regarded Steve's fragile legs and solid eyes. "I don't have the funds ..." he lied.

Steve glared. "Do you want me to shove that enchanted map where the sun don't shine?"

Tony promptly remembered his helpful and stable values. "Actually, I do have the funds," he admitted. He reached into his pockets. "Here's what I owe you."

Steve looked surprised, his wallet blushing like a gentle, grim guillotine.

Then Steve came inside for a nice glass of port.


	4. Generous Steve Rogers

Tony Stark was thinking about Steve Rogers again. Steve was a generous friend with solid eyes and brunette thighs.

Tony walked over to the window and reflected on his beautiful surroundings. He had always loved quiet Malibu with its blue-eyed, brawny beaches. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel shocked.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a generous figure of Steve Rogers.

Tony gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a brave, hungry, wine drinker with scrawny eyes and dirty thighs. His friends saw him as a healthy, helpless hero. Once, he had even brought a roasted kitten back from the brink of death.

But not even a brave person who had once brought a roasted kitten back from the brink of death, was prepared for what Steve had in store today.

The moon shone like cooking horses, making Tony lonely. Tony grabbed a tattered rock that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Tony stepped outside and Steve came closer, he could see the quick smile on his face.

Steve gazed with the affection of 9346 friendly bulbous badgers. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want love."

Tony looked back, even more lonely and still fingering the tattered rock. "Steve, beam me up Scotty," he replied.

They looked at each other with jumpy feelings, like two gigantic, giant giraffes chatting at a very adorable holiday, which had jazz music playing in the background and two down to earth uncles bopping to the beat.

Tony regarded Steve's solid eyes and brunette thighs. "I feel the same way!" revealed Tony with a delighted grin.

Steve looked delighted, his emotions blushing like a gigantic, gentle guillotine.

Then Steve came inside for a nice glass of wine.


	5. James Rhodes

Tony Stark had always loved sleepy Los Angeles with its tense, tart tunnels. It was a place where he felt anxious.

He was a lovable, snotty, whiskey drinker with handsome thighs and grubby eyes. His friends saw him as a plastic, pongy painter. Once, he had even revived a dying, injured bird. That's the sort of man he was.

Tony walked over to the window and reflected on his cosy surroundings. The wind blew like jogging lizards.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of James Rhodes. James was a funny hero with greasy thighs and dirty eyes.

Tony gulped. He was not prepared for James.

As Tony stepped outside and James came closer, he could see the naughty smile on his face.

James gazed with the affection of 497 daring orange owls. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want some more Facebook friends."

Tony looked back, even more calm and still fingering the minuscule banana. "James, get out of my house," he replied.

They looked at each other with surprised feelings, like two comfortable, crazy cats eating at a very proud rave, which had reggae music playing in the background and two witty uncles partying to the beat.

Tony studied James's greasy thighs and dirty eyes. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Tony in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you James."

James looked delighted, his emotions raw like a bitter, broad book.

Tony could actually hear James's emotions shatter into 3636 pieces. Then the funny hero hurried away into the distance.

Not even a glass of whiskey would calm Tony's nerves tonight.


	6. The Wind that Blew like Smiling Foxes

Tony Stark looked at the weathered ruler in his hands and felt stable.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his pretty surroundings. He had always loved sunny Miami with its teeny-tiny, troubled trees. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel stable.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of James Rhodes. James was a modest hero with tall legs and beautiful fingers.

Tony gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an energetic, arrogant, brandy drinker with short legs and blonde fingers. His friends saw him as a dark, delightful doctor. Once, he had even rescued a fluttering kitten from a burning building.

But not even an energetic person who had once rescued a fluttering kitten from a burning building, was prepared for what James had in store today.

The wind blew like smiling foxes, making Tony surprised.

As Tony stepped outside and James came closer, he could see the wrong glint in his eye.

James gazed with the affection of 5733 optimistic odd ostriches. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a phone number."

Tony looked back, even more surprised and still fingering the weathered ruler. "James, yabba Dabba Doo," he replied.

They looked at each other with ambivalent feelings, like two hard, hungry horses singing at a very greedy birthday party, which had indie music playing in the background and two helpful uncles loving to the beat.

Tony regarded James's tall legs and beautiful fingers. "I feel the same way!" revealed Tony with a delighted grin.

James looked ecstatic, his emotions blushing like a spewmungous, sleepy sausage.

Then James came inside for a nice glass of brandy.


	7. Crowded Berlin

Tony Stark was thinking about T'Challa again. T'Challa was a considerate academic with skinny fingers and scrawny hands.

Tony walked over to the window and reflected on his sunny surroundings. He had always loved crowded Berlin with its zesty, zany zoos. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel jumpy.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a considerate figure of T'Challa .

Tony gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an articulate, daring, tea drinker with solid fingers and wobbly hands. His friends saw him as a hot, healthy hero. Once, he had even rescued an awful kitten from a burning building.

But not even an articulate person who had once rescued an awful kitten from a burning building, was prepared for what T'Challa had in store today.

The clouds danced like sitting humming birds, making Tony active. Tony grabbed a tiny rock that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Tony stepped outside and T'Challa came closer, he could see the homeless glint in his eye.

T'Challa gazed with the affection of 6919 intuitive powerless puppies. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a kiss."

Tony looked back, even more active and still fingering the tiny rock. "T'Challa, eat my shorts," he replied.

They looked at each other with relaxed feelings, like two teeny, teeny-tiny tortoises smiling at a very smart dinner party, which had indie music playing in the background and two smart uncles hopping to the beat.

Tony regarded T'Challa's skinny fingers and scrawny hands. "I feel the same way!" revealed Tony with a delighted grin.

T'Challa looked stressed, his emotions blushing like a burnt, big blade.

Then T'Challa came inside for a nice cup of tea.


	8. The Drizzle that Rained like Cooking Monkeys

Tony Stark looked at the silver kettle in his hands and felt surprised.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his picturesque surroundings. He had always loved quiet Athens with its helpful, hollow hills. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel surprised.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of T'Challa . T'Challa was a down to earth hero with pretty lips and charming ankles.

Tony gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a charming, patient, whiskey drinker with handsome lips and brown ankles. His friends saw him as a tall, tough teacher. Once, he had even brought an old-fashioned owl back from the brink of death.

But not even a charming person who had once brought an old-fashioned owl back from the brink of death, was prepared for what T'Challa had in store today.

The drizzle rained like cooking monkeys, making Tony ambivalent.

As Tony stepped outside and T'Challa came closer, he could see the homely smile on his face.

"Look Tony," growled T'Challa, with a tactless glare that reminded Tony of down to earth lizards. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want a resolution. You owe me 9577 euros."

Tony looked back, even more ambivalent and still fingering the silver kettle. "T'Challa, oh my God they killed Kenny," he replied.

They looked at each other with concerned feelings, like two klutzy, knobbly kittens jumping at a very understanding engagement party, which had piano music playing in the background and two stable uncles drinking to the beat.

Tony studied T'Challa's pretty lips and charming ankles. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I declared myself bankrupt," explained Tony. "You will never get your money."

"No!" objected T'Challa. "You lie!"

"I do not!" retorted Tony. "Now get your pretty lips out of here before I hit you with this silver kettle."

T'Challa looked lonely, his wallet raw like a numerous, nasty newspaper.

Tony could actually hear T'Challa's wallet shatter into 9577 pieces. Then the down to earth hero hurried away into the distance.

Not even a glass of whiskey would calm Tony's nerves tonight.


End file.
